Alvoran Heljarchen
Alvoran Heljarchen, formerly known as Kjoren Silver-Blood, is a Nordic Paladin who has served the Daedric Prince, Meridia, and played a vital role in ending the Darkest Night and the Daedra Wars Biography Alvoran was born into the Silver-Blood, one of the wealthiest and most influential families in all of Tamriel. His birth name was Kjoren Silver-Blood, and his parents Ulren and Holda raised he and his brother, Torus, as heirs to their vast financial empire. Kjoren was the brains of this duo. As Torus trained everyday and seemed to get stronger and taller each time they met, Kjoren became a student of the books and sword dueling. He would often times lock himself away in his father's study, resigned to reading fictional stories of great heroes or reading about histories most important events. Ulren's faithful servant, Nulfron, taught the young prince everything he needed to know about wielding a longsword. That didn't help him when it came to brawling with his brother, however As the pair grew up, Torus continued to grow further and further away from the Silver-Blood way of life, longing to adventure across the lands of Skyrim and make his name famous through his tales of valor instead of being stuck in an empty throne room. So when he came of age, Torus left the family behind to join the Companions of Whiterun, leaving Kjoren as the sole air to the Silver-Blood empire. He also did not want anything to do with this, more because of his resentment for crime and suffering rather than wanting to adventure off on his own. His father's former advisers took their chance to seize the riches for themselves once Ulren died. Kjoren was ordered to be arrested for crimes against the city of Markarth, causing him to fight his way out of the city and flee towards safety. He still remains wanted to this day, and he has yet to return to his home. To avoid suspicion, Kjoren adopted the name Alvoran, and has remained in hiding ever since, shifting from town to town in order to keep on the move and out of the reach of the Silver-Blood company. He also changed his last name to Heljarchen, in honor of one of the Nordic heroes that he read about as a child Events of Legends of Nirn: The Darkest Night During the 5th era, Alvoran's journey to avoid being found by the Silver-Blood Company brought him to Riften, where he was first introduced to Marrinthus Thiel. He bared witness to the kidnapping of the children of Riften, as well as their sacrifice to the vampire Morgus Immundus. He then joined the companionship and the fight to defeat Morgus in order to stop the vampire from unleashing havoc upon the world. Along the way, he would reunite with his brother Torus, as well as meet the love of his life in Yenith, a Forest Nymph from the Rift. He would also claim the sword Dawnbreaker and take up the mantle of Meridia's champion. When the Darkest Night first began, Alvoran sacrificed himself to hold off the invading Lau'ada forces and allow the rest of the group to escape from the Morgus' lair in Duncroft Castle. He was presumed to have been killed by the Lau'ada or the castle collapsing on top of his head. Instead, Meridia pulled her champion from the battle and into the Colored Rooms, where she outfitted him with a new set of armor, and complete access to the art of Light magic. Alvoran returned to battle in Cheydinhal, destroying a Colossus Lau'ada that was attacking the city. From there, he rendezvoused with the other members of the group and eventually defeated Morgus, thus ending the Darkest Night. After the battle, Alvoran and Yenith retired to the country side of Valenwood, where Alvoran could still mingle with society and Yenith did not have to be far removed from nature. For the next 8 months, the two lived out their days in peace. Personality For the most part, Alvoran is a kind and noble fighter. As a young man, Alvoran would often shy away from and secretly despise his father's cruel handling of the miners and farmers that were under the Silver-Blood banner. Though he never had the courage to tell his father this, he had no intention of inheriting the Silver-Blood empire and passing on his fathers legacy of cruelty. Alvoran is fiercely loyal to his companions and friends, and most of all to his wife, Yenith. He has also demonstrated a tremendous bravery on numerous occasions, coming very close to making the ultimate sacrifice to save the lives of others. Finally, Alvoran has shown to be highly determined, not ready to make a retreat until he is absolutely sure that there is no chance of winning the battle. However, Alvoran appears to have inherited his father's short-fuse. The young paladin can easily get frustrated with the situation, and sometimes even fly off into an unbridled rage. Though he never physically harms innocent people, he has been known to use his destruction spells and sword to threaten them if they are causing a problem within the group or getting in their way. Equipment and Abilities Alvoran typically wears a set of heavy armor when going into combat. When he first began his life as and adventurer, he would usually adorn whatever dinged-up set of armor or weapon he had managed to get his hands on. After his stint as the champion of Meridia, Alvoran now carries around a set of uniquely-crafted Elven heavy armor as well as a unique Elven greatsword (as seen in the picture). After extensive training during his time in Markarth, Alvoran has become quite a skilled warrior. Alvoran also employs a wide array of light-based spells that he learned during his time in the Colored Rooms. The most outstanding of these spells is his ability to channel his magicka to create a set of wings that allows him to fly into the sky and make his way quickly across Tamriel. He also employs this light magic to heal, burn, and illuminate the dark path ahead. He also has power over a select few electric attacks. Story Appearances - The Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night (Main Cast) - The Legend of Nirn: The Daedra Wars (Main Cast) Trivia * Alvoran's last name went through four name changes over the course of Darkest Night, with the author finally settling on Heljarchen * Originally, Alvoran was going to exhibit much more snobbish and "holier-than-thou" personality traits. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:The Darkest Night Category:Paladins Category:Noblemen Category:Daedric Champion